


Where Are You Now?

by HuffAndPuff



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Marriage, sing2yoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffAndPuff/pseuds/HuffAndPuff
Summary: On the day of their wedding, Dami finds out that Yoohyeon hasn't been as honest as she thought she was. Now all she needed to know was who is Siyeon and why does she keep appearing in her dreams.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Siyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"I sure hope that it doesn't rain by then." Yubin heard the other woman say from the bed as she took off her earrings before proceeding to take off her makeup. "The weather is becoming a bit unpredictable but I really hope everything goes well for our wedding day."

A soft hum comes from the brunette's lips while her fingers continue to toy with the edges of the page she had bookmarked a couple nights before. Though she had plans of picking up from where she left off, with her thoughts running around, there was barely any progress with her reading.

"Dami? Is the book more interesting than what I'm saying again?" The taller female laughed when she called for her fiancée, cocking her head to the side with a warm smile adorning her face, hair falling just in the right places to frame her beauty.

Blinking, Yubin looked up before she sank into the pillows and fixed the blanket around herself. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She muttered, making the other finally walk over after she finished putting everything away. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, a hand gingerly taking her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Yubin stares at it for a while, seeing the engagement ring resting peacefully on the other's finger and she purses her lips before slowly lacing their fingers together.

"It's nothing you should worry about. I guess I'm just a little nervous for the big day." She chuckles before bringing the woman's hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles and then leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"We'll be okay, Dami. It's just two days away." She nods her head in agreement before letting her soon-to-be wife lay next to her, arms wrapping securely around her waist and holding her close.

"I love you."

"... I love you, too, Yoohyeon."

* * *

Yubin stared blankly at herself in the mirror, people were busy going about her room, making sure that her clothes were neat and that everything was in place.

It almost seemed as though it were their wedding instead of her own with how stressed they all looked. And while she didn't seem like it, she was much more nervous than she let on.

"I hope you're not getting cold feet." A voice speaks from behind her and she meets Minji's eyes through the mirror before slowly crossing her arms. "Not really." She mumbled with a soft sigh and the older woman looked a bit confused as she ushered her friend to sit down, given they had a bit of time before the ceremony started.

Minji stared at her for a while before leaning back on her own seat. "What's wrong, Dami? You look like you're ready to sprint out of the venue, which I honestly hope you aren't." She says with a meaningful stare and the younger of the pair quickly shook her head. "No, no, that's not it. I'm just... I'm just a bit confused about something." She admits, letting her defenses lower because she knew that the older girl was someone she could trust.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" The older woman asked with a soft smile and Yubin nodded her head, albeit hesitantly, taking a shaky breath as she fiddled with the cuffs of her shirt. "I just..." She struggled to get the words out. Making sure that there wasn't anyone to hear her, she shook her head before raising her eyes to meet the latter's. 

"Who is Siyeon?"

Minji's expression faltered, the smile dropping from her face as she quietly analyzed the younger one's expression. "Where did you hear that name?" She asked carefully and Yubin pursed her lips together, afraid. "... I don't know." She whispers while taking a seat and then running her fingers through her hair, no doubt something that her stylist will scold her for later.

"I've just been having all these weird dreams lately. While Yoohyeon and I have been planning for the wedding, I-I see someone else." She finally admits, her fingers refusing to rest as she laced them together. "I hear a different voice, I see a different face, a different name. It's not Yooh, and it scares me because I've never seen this woman before in my life!"

Minji watched the distress overcoming her friend's face and quickly sat by her, her hand immediately landing on her shoulders and squeezing gently. "Dami, take a deep breath for me." She instructed, watching as the short haired woman shut her eyes and did as told, taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

"I just need to know what happened to me before I woke up in the hospital..."

Minji let out a breath, giving Yubin's shoulders another squeeze before she rose to her feet. "I can't really tell you anything, but I do know that you love Yoohyeon too much to even think of seeing another woman behind her back." She offered with a small smile and easing at least one of Yubin's worries.

"You can talk to her about it. I promise you that she has the answers, you just need to ask for help to get them."

After she was left alone, Yubin stared at herself in the mirror, quickly fixing her hair and thinking back to Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon loves her. She cares for her. There was no way Yoohyeon would keep things from her.

She just needed to trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I look at you, I keep seeing the ghost of someone else.

While Yubin stood at the altar, she saw the faces of her friends and family, all smiling happily as they waited for Yoohyeon to finally walk down the aisle and join her for the ceremony to start.

After her conversation with Minji earlier, she looks to her side and sees Handong offering an encouraging smile. "Sua unnie told me how Yoohyeon was a mess while getting ready." She says with a bit of laughter and it was able to lift the corners of her lips when she pictures Yoohyeon's distressed face running around the room to make sure that everything was okay.

"That does sound like her." She commented softly while looking to the door, her hands folded behind her back as she did her best to appear calm in front of everybody present for their big day. "But she's okay, though?" She asks afterwards and Handong pats her shoulder in assurance. "Of course. You know that Sua unnie and Gahyeon will make sure she is." The other claimed and Yubin breathed out and nodded her head as she patiently waited for her soon-to-be wife.

Lucky for her, she doesn't wait long as the choir finally starts and the doors are pushed open before everyone rises to their feet and waits for Yoohyeon's arrival. At the corner of her eyes, she spots Minji dabbing at her own eyes when Yoohyeon enters the room, her arm looped around her father's as he walks her down the aisle.

Yubin smiles when their eyes meet from across the room, but as she blinks, there's a different face that comes to view and it isn't Yoohyeon walking towards her. The woman's hair was darker with a bit of blue at the tips of it. Her features were sharper compared to Yoohyeon's, yet her eyes were soft while looking at her.

When she blinks again, it's Yoohyeon.

The latter saw the sudden flicker of emotion on her girlfriend's face and she feels the same concern she did when Minji came to talk to her earlier. She only hoped that they could both pull through with today.

Yoohyeon's father smiles, his eyes glossy with tears when he hands his daughter to Yubin, and they both smile at him. "Keep taking care of my daughter." He instructs softly, though knowing full well that the shorter woman was more than capable of doing so. "I promise, I will." Just hearing her words was enough to make Yoohyeon's heart skip a beat before her father finally heads for his seat and the ceremony finally begins.

Yubin's hands are soft just like she remembers, and her whole body feels warm when she feels the gentle squeeze to her own hands. "You look beautiful." Yubin comments quietly after she was able to get a proper look at her girlfriend and fully appreciated the way her dress hugged her body, and Yoohyeon blushes before smiling as she laced their fingers together. "So do you, my beautiful prince."

It's one of Yoohyeon's given nicknames for her and one of the few that does make Yubin feel flustered at times. So it makes them both shy when the name still has the same initial effect on her.

As the ceremony finally goes on, Yubin wasn't sure she felt as nervous as she did now. Of course, there were times she felt a little uneasy - taking her test for her driver's license, asking Yoohyeon out the first time, and even asking her to marry her. But for some reason, there was a different cause for her unease that didn't seem to be rooted in the amount of people that was watching her.

No, it was almost as though there was something wrong and she didn't know just what it was.

"Dami?"

She snaps out of her thoughts as Yoohyeon's soft, curious, eyes look at her, waiting for her response, and she sees the anxiety swimming in those usually bright gems she's grown to love. "... I do." She murmurs before she feels the way the latter squeezes her hands and sees the way her shoulders relax.

The priest looks at Yoohyeon, smiling as he asks her the same question. And much to her surprise, she catches the slight hesitation on the latter's face before she forces a small smile and nods her head. "I do." The man smiled and nodded his head before proceeding. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Looking at each other, Yoohyeon offered a gentle smile before Yubin reached to lift the veil up and tucked it carefully behind her wife before she gently cupped her cheeks. Sharing a small smile, Yubin bridged the gap between them and pressed their lips together, solidifying their new life together as the people all stood and clapped for the newly wedded couple.

* * *

“Mom wouldn’t stop talking about our honeymoon and it’s so funny. She’s acting like we’re going to be gone for years.” Yoohyeon mused while they waited to be called to the reception area and Yubin hummed while looking out the window, watching the birds that flew by.

Yoohyeon looked over to her wife and saw the thoughtful look on her face before she eventually grew quiet. Remembering what Minji told her earlier when she came to see her, she bit her lip before softly calling out to the other woman.

“Dami, what’s wrong?”

Yubin’s finger stopped tapping against the windowsill as she heard the question before she let it rest on her sides, hesitating on whether it was a good idea to talk about her current dilemma, but recalling Minji’s words, there really was no point hiding.

Yoohyeon would always be honest with her.

“You… wouldn’t lie to me, right?” She asks quietly and the taller woman sits upright while frantically shaking her head. “Of course not! You know for a fact that I’m a horrible liar, too.” She pointed out and Yubin felt a little more at ease knowing that fact about her wife.

Nodding, she then turned to face the other before she fiddled with her ring, arms crossed as she failed to look at the other’s face. “Will you tell me what happened to me before I woke up in the hospital? I know you said I was in a car crash, but what about the rest of my life?”

Yoohyeon paused at the question, seemingly taken aback and caught off guard that it agitated Yubin. So she asks again.

“Who is Siyeon?”

The name echoed in her head and it takes everything in her to suppress all past emotions from surfacing. But her wife was clearly distraught, and just like Minji said, all she needed to do was ask.

“Siyeon unnie is… she was your ex-fiancée.”

Yubin felt her heart drop at the new information, her mind stopping. But before she could ask further, Yoohyeon was already talking again. “You were together for seven years and… a week before the wedding, you had both gotten into an accident together, which was why you were in the hospital.”

_ Stop. _

For some reason, Yubin’s mind was screaming at the latter to stop speaking, to stop lying, because as much as she wanted to avoid it, she was already figuring out just what happened and why Siyeon wasn’t there and that she had gotten married to Yoohyeon, instead.

“You were in critical condition, so was she, but…” Tears built up in Yoohyeon’s eyes before she shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. “She didn’t make it. As soon as I got there, they already tried everything, but there was no saving her. I was there when she accepted that she wouldn’t be making it out of there a-and-”

The taller woman had to pause, shutting her eyes and pressing her lips together while Yubin watched her with wide eyes.

_ {Yoohyeon} _

_ As soon as I heard the news from Sua unnie, I quickly left my house and drove to the hospital as soon as possible, heart racing and hammering against my ribs that it actually started to hurt. _

_ I kept praying that you were both okay, that it wasn’t anything serious, but as soon as I got to the room, Gahyeon was in tears while waiting for the doctors to finish and update everyone on your condition. _

_ It was four long hours, and despite how late it was, none of us went home. Gahyeon had only passed out from exhaustion but Sua unnie was making sure to take care of her while we waited. _

_ When the doctor finally came out, they were wheeling you to a room, private after we requested, but the man’s face held a grimace when we noticed Siyeon unnie wasn’t being brought anywhere else. _

_ “How are they? Will they be okay?” Since Sua unnie had Gahyeon to deal with, I took over with asking, but I wish I hadn’t when he explained everything to me. _

_ You were alright. He said that your bones would heal, but the blow on your head was too strong, which was why your amnesia was understandable. _

_ “Singnie? What about her, is she okay?” Sua unnie asked from her place, and this time, he was hesitant about sharing her information with us. “Your friend is… she’s awake, but barely.” _

_ “But she’ll be fine, right? Just like Dami?” I kept hoping and hoping that he would say yes, but the regret was clear on his face as he shook his head. “We tried everything, but it’s only a matter of time before she-” _

_ “No! There has to be a way! She can’t die!” _

_ Even I was surprised with how loud my voice had gotten, but I didn’t want to accept the fact that unnie was dying, not like this. _

_ “I’m sorry, but we really did try. Her injuries were far worse than your other friend, being she was the one to receive the direct force of the other car. There was a shard from the window that was lodged into her throat that pulling it out had only worsened her condition.” _

_ My breath hitched as he went on to explain Siyeon unnie’s situation, and the more he spoke, the more it was clear that there really was no saving her. Even Sua unnie, who had calmed down earlier, had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time the man finished speaking. _

_ “Sir, she’s asking for someone.” A nurse carefully called out and we both looked over as she gave the three of us a quick glance. “Is there a Kim Yoohyeon?” She asked and I had to swallow before raising my hand to inform her that I was there. _

_ I didn’t want to go. I was afraid of what I would see, what she would say. But if that was my last chance to talk to her, I followed the nurse inside. _

_ Seeing her looking so broken and fragile was enough to make my crying worse. Majority of her body was covered in bandages with wires attached to her. I hated how a machine was the only thing keeping her with us. _

_ “Yoo…” _

_ I hurried next to her bed. My instincts were to reach for her hand, but seeing just how badly in shape she was, I had to refrain myself from touching her just so she wouldn’t feel anymore pain. _

_ “... Dami… take care of her…” I shook my head when her eyes met mine. Her voice was so weak and I could tell just how much she was struggling to speak. “Of course I will. But you have to get better, unnie. I’ll help both of you.” _

_ Even when it was small, I could see the slight shake of her head before she shut her eyes. Her jaw was tensing a bit before she was forcing herself to talk again. “I can’t.” I felt my hands shaking at the acceptance in her eyes when she looked back at me. _

_ “Unnie, no. Don’t say that. You’re going to get better and you and Dami are going to get married!” But she just smiled, the corners of her lips quirking up despite my anxiousness. “I know you’ll take care of her… better than I can.” _

_ {Third Person} _

“Unnie knew how I felt about you… she said she always saw it whenever I looked at you.” Yoohyeon buried her face in her hands. “I promised her that I would look after you, but I didn’t… I didn’t just do it because I was in love with you, too.” She quickly said with a helpless look on her face when Yubin looked at her.

“Unnie was like an actual older sister to me and I didn’t want to date you because I knew that deep down, you would still be in love with her if you didn’t have amnesia.” Yubin was surprised with how firm Yoohyeon spoke. “But you were persistent. There were so many instances that I wanted to just  _ tell  _ you, but I kept chickening out.”

Despite having something this big be kept from her, Yubin could see the sincerity in Yoohyeon’s face as she spoke. She could see the regret, the guilt, the pain.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I was scared that you would hate me if I did.”

Yubin thought she'd seen Yoohyeon at her weakest. But nothing beat to just how vulnerable the older girl looked at this exact moment, arms wrapped around herself with her body hunched over, looking so small and afraid that it made her heart clench.

Because despite all of this, Yoohyeon had good intentions. She loved her the same way Yubin did, maybe even more.

She just needed help but no one was there to give it to her.

“I could never hate you.” She finally spoke, causing Yoohyeon to finally lift her head. “Maybe I would have been more difficult if I knew from the start, but you were doing everything with the goodness of your heart. You sacrificed so much for me… and Siyeon. I would be a horrible person if I hated you for being human.”

After years of holding it all in, hearing Yubin’s assurance was finally enough to make Yoohyeon break. The relief that washed over her along with the weight of holding back being lifted off her shoulders had caused her tears to finally come spilling down her cheeks as her body wracked with sobs and Yubin quickly joined her wife on the couch, taking her into her arms and kissing the top of her head.

“It’s okay. I love you, I’m here.” She whispered in her ear as she soothed the weeping woman and held her as close as possible, allowing her to finally breathe and to stop worrying about the burden she had been carrying for the past years.

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! This is going to be a short Sing2Yoo au that I hope you guys will like. While I'm still working on the Nightmare Series, I'll probably finish this since it's shorter.


End file.
